


Il più grande mago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta che vede protagonista Albus Silente.
Series: H.P.S.P. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: McGranitt/Silente  
> Prompt: compiti di Trasfigurazione.  
> Lanciata da: Berkeley Efp

Bruciati come la carta da parati

“Signorina, lei è davvero molto portata per la trasfigurazione. Ed io, come preside, non me la sento più d’insegnare” spiegò Silente. La Mc Granitt si voltò e guardò la parete della casa del suo ex-insegnante. La carta da parati era decorata da dei disegni floreali. Alcuni più piccoli gialli che facevano contrasto con lo sfondo giallastro.

“La ringrazio professore. Cerco solo d’impegnarmi” disse secca. Assottigliò le labbra e osservò delle foglioline disegnate grandi quanto l’unghia del suo mignolo. Si voltò e vide gli occhi azzurri del più vecchio brillare oltre gli occhialini a mezzaluna, alcune ciocche grigie facevano capolino nella sua chioma fulva. Si piegò e colpì con la bacchetta la testa di una liquirizia. Questa si dimenò, diede qualche altro morso all’aria e s’immobilizzò. Silente si piegò e la afferrò, portandosela alla bocca. Succhiò rumorosamente, la donna si girò e osservò i fiori aranciati sulla carta da parati grandi un pugno.

“Non credo però che mi abbia chiamato solo per farmi dei complimenti o non mi avrebbe invitato a casa sua”. Aggiunse. Sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare e deglutì a vuoto.

-Ti prego, fai che non mi contraccambi, sarebbe terribile doverlo rifiutare- pensò. Silente si voltò e guardò una macchia di bruciato che rovinava la carta da parati alla sua sinistra, più in alto di due teste dal suo capo.

“No, professoressa. Le voglio chiedere se accetterebbe la cattedra di trasfigurazione” sancì.

-Non ci sarà mai una strega portata in quel campo come la mia piccola sorellina, ma non posso continuare indebitamente a occupare quella cattedra solo per non lasciarla a nessun altro- si disse. La Mc Granitt sorrise e arricciò le labbra in un’espressione felina.

“Sì, accetto” disse secca.

"Mi raccomando, non dia tanti compiti quanti ne davo io" le disse Silente. La Mc Granitt socchiuse gli occhi.

"Può star sicuro che ne darò anche di più" ribatté e il mago scoppiò a ridere.

"Ne ero sicuro" ribatté. Si tolse il cappello e se lo mise al fianco, passandosi l'altra mano nella folta barba.


	2. Ho fiducia in te, Severus

Ho fiducia in te, Severus

Severus si appoggiò al tronco di un albero, guardando la luce aranciata del sole illuminare gli alberi della foresta proibita.

”Che cosa fate tu e Potter, tutte quelle sere che vi rinchiudete insieme?” domandò secco. Silente aprì e chiuse il moncherino bruciato e sospirò.

“Perché? Non vorrai infliggergli altre punizioni, Piton? Tra poco quel ragazzo passerà più tempo in castigo che fuori” ribatté serio. Severus sporse il labbro inferiore e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

“E’ tutto suo padre …” borbottò giustificandosi. Silente gli tirò un colpetto sulla nuca con la mano sana e sospirò.

“Nell’aspetto, forse, ma la sua natura profonda è più simile a quella di sua madre. Trascorro del tempo con Harry perché ho faccende di cui devo parlare con lui, informazioni che gli devo passare prima che sia troppo tardi” ribatté. Severus conficcò il piede nel fango e sospirò.

“Ti fidi di lui…e non di me” brontolò. Silente ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Non è questione di fiducia. Come entrambi sappiano, ho pochissimo tempo. E’ fondamentale che trasmetta al ragazzo abbastanza indicazioni perché possa fare quello che deve” spiegò. Severus si staccò dal tronco dell’albero e avanzò. Girò intorno al mago anziano, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“E perché io non posso avere le stesse indicazioni?” chiese. Silente lo vide fermarsi dinnanzi a lui e lo guardò in viso.

“Preferisco non affidare tutti i miei segreti a una sola persona, soprattutto non a una che trascorre tanto tempo accanto a Lord Voldemort” spiegò.

“Lo faccio su tuo ordine!” borbottò.

“E lo fai molto bene. Non credere che sottovaluti il pericolo costante a cui ti esponi, Severus. Passare a Voldemort quelle che sembrano informazioni preziose nascondendo l’essenziale è un compito che non affiderei a nessun’altro che a te” lo lusingò Silente. Severus si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore ed espirò dalle narici.

Eppure confidi molto di più in un ragazzo incapace in Occlumanzia, la cui magia è mediocre e che ha un legame diretto con la mente del Signore Oscuro” ringhiò. Silente sollevò il capo e roteò gli occhi.

“Voldemord teme quel legame” ribatté. Abbassò lo sguardo e fissò Severus.

“Non molto tempo fa ha avuto un piccolo assaggio di cosa significa per lui condividere la mente di Harry. Un dolore che non aveva mai provato. Non cercherà ancora di possedere Harry, ne sono certo. Non in quel modo” spiegò. Severus aprì la bocca, la richiuse e sbatté le palpebre.

“Non capisco” ammise. Silente si grattò un sopracciglio e corrugò la fronte.

“L’anima di Lord Voldemort, mutilata com’è, non sopporta un contatto stretto con un’anima come quella di Harry. Come una lingua sull’acciaio ghiacciato, come la carne nel fuoco…”.

“Anima? Stavamo parlando di menti!” lo interruppe Severus. Silente gli appoggiò la mano sana sulla spalla.

“Nel caso di Harry e Lord Voldermort, parlare di una è parlare dell’altra” sussurrò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra ed espirò.

“Dopo che mi avrai ucciso, Severus…”. Iniziò. Severus si scostò, indietreggiando.

“Tu rifiuti di dirmi tutto, ma ti aspetti da me quel favore da nulla!” sibilò sarcastico. Si voltò, incrociando le braccia.

“Dai molto per scontato, Silente! Forse ho cambiato idea!” ringhiò. Silente lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece voltare.

“Mi hai dato la tua parola, Severus. E già che stiamo parlando dei favori che mi devi, mi pareva che tu avessi promesso di tenere d’occhio il tuo giovane amico Serpeverde…” disse secco, indurendo il tono. Piton abbassò il capo e annuì, sospirando.

“Vieni nel mio studio stanotte, Severus, alle undici, e non ti lamenterai più che non ho fiducia in te…” sussurrò Silente.


End file.
